Machines such as, for example, skid steer loaders may be used for a variety of tasks such as heavy construction and mining. These machines may include a structural frame where certain drive system components such as, for example, an assembly that includes hydraulic pumpmotors, may be mounted within the structural frame. The drive system components typically have substantially constant dimensions, while the structural frame typically has varying dimensions.
One shortcoming of mounting such drive components to the structural frames involves the varying dimensions of the frames. For example, the dimensions extending across skid steer loader frames typically vary from skid steer loader to skid steer loader, based on variations during manufacturing. The dimensions of the skid steer drive components typically remain substantially constant. As a result, the drive components having constant dimensions may not match and fit precisely within the frames that have dimensions that vary from skid steer loader to skid steer loader. This mismatch may cause the frame to become distorted when the assembly is mounted.
An exemplary skid steer loader is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,821 (the '821 patent), issued to Kim on Oct. 16, 1990. The '821 patent discloses a main frame including first and second side beams that are fixed to a base of the main frame by welding. The '821 patent discloses engine system components that are mounted between the first and second side beams.
Although machine components may be mounted between the main frame of the skid steer loader, the '821 patent fails to account for a mismatch between a mounted assembly having constant dimensions and machine frames having dimensions that vary from skid steer loader to skid steer loader. Because the side beams of the '821 patent are fixed to the base of the frame, they may not be adjusted to accommodate a mismatch between a mounted assembly dimension and a machine frame dimension. As a result, additional assembly time may be required to mount the assembly and/or the machine frame may become distorted when the assembly is mounted.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.